I Love You
by isaias.rondon
Summary: It's like, she has been seeing things with foggy glasses. Like everything that has happened for the past few days has been a blur, a dream. But now she realizes that it's not. Elsa is here and Elsa loves her. And she loves Elsa.


**Author's Note: **Just thought about this and I had to write it. Yeah, I know. I haven't really posted anything lately. I keep getting distracted like Olaf but *shrug* Have some Modern!AU Elsanna. And I will update Accidents soon-ish also The Promise. Just, I really keep getting distr- Ooohhh, shiny!

* * *

**I Love You**

* * *

This might sound crazy, well, a whole lot of crazy but it's the truth nevertheless, but Elsa can't wake up without Anna nudging her. They sleep at the same time, yes. Also on the same bed. They have an alarm clock but they never really needed it. Anna always seems to wake up minutes before it and gently wakes up her sister instead of letting the screeches from that god awful device wake the older girl.

The only times that Elsa had to wake the younger girl up is when Anna stayed up all of the last night being excited about something. Like the time when they were going to New York to see Wicked for the first time. Anna was jumping around their apartment, squealing about how excited she was to see the show live on Broadway. They almost missed their flight because of that. Thank their luck that Elsa convinced Anna to have their stuff packed weeks before they left.

Today is no different from all of their ordinary days. Anna wakes up slowly, opening her eyes and giving out a yawn. She stretches herself on the bed, arching her back a bit before falling back on the bed with a smile. She turns to her side and sees the sleeping form of her sister. She sighs, wrapping her arms around Elsa, pulling the older girl close to herself, and leaning in to give her sister's cheek a kiss.

How long has it been? What… 24 days? Has it only been 24 days since she has been reunited with her sister? It's been a whirlwind of everything and that's putting it lightly. She didn't expect Elsa to write to her and ask her if they could talk. And they did talk. Talk and talk and talk.

They've been separated for 13 years because of the divorce of their parents. She tried to reach out to her sister but Elsa always refused. But that e-mail she received that faithful day, 24 days ago, it changed her life. Yeah, maybe they're crazy. Who even falls in love with just knowing someone for 24 days? Let alone fall in love with their sister but this, what she and Elsa have, it's real. She hasn't felt like this in a very long time. And she's very happy that she's feeling it with Elsa.

Anna feels a slight shift in her sister and she grins, knowing that Elsa is waking up. "Morning, flurry." Anna squeezes the older girl in her arms lightly. Elsa turns and smiles, her eyes still closed as she snuggles back in her sister's arms. "Mornin'."

Anna giggles, kissing Elsa's cheek lightly. "Come on, you. Elsa has work." Some people might think it's weird that she always uses Elsa's name instead of using a pronoun but she explained it to her sister. She's just making up for the lost time that she hasn't said Elsa's name. And her sister has no problem with it so there's really no reason to do anything about it.

Elsa grumbles and pulls away. "… No." Anna gives off a giggle again, pulling Elsa closer. "You have work, Elsa. You need to get up." Anna feels her sister's shoulders sag a bit and she knows that Elsa will be getting up soon. "I'm gonna shower first."

"Okay," Anna says as she reaches the nightstand for her phone and earplugs. "I'm gonna stay here and get distracted by Tumblr. Or I'll think about Elsa naked. I like the last one better." She smirks as she unlocks her phone, clicking the Tumblr app and going through her dash. She hears the water running and knows that Elsa wouldn't be replying to what she said for a while.

She plugs in her earplugs and puts them on her ears, scrolling trough Tumblr for a bit and cursing every once in a while when the GIFs don't load. Sighing, she leaves Tumblr and clicks on the music for her phones. Scrolling through her playlist until she reaches the one named Elsa and clicks it, playing the songs in shuffle.

Her sister speaks to her through music, it's where Elsa first told her that she likes her likes her with the song The Best Thing by Savage Garden. She made a playlist with all the songs that Elsa sent her. And now, it's her go to playlist. It calms her and just hearing these collection of songs makes her understand her sister more.

Anna faintly hears Elsa going out of the bathroom and rummaging through their drawers. She didn't even notice that she has been lost in her thoughts for a while now. She pulls down one of her earbuds so she could hear if Elsa is saying something. "You would like that." Anna turns to look at her sister, scrunching her face and thinking about what Elsa means when she remembers her last comment. She grins and nods her head. "Of course!"

Elsa shakes her head, already dressed for the day, and leaves the room with Anna following behind her. Elsa prepares their breakfast like she always do. Anna is useless in the kitchen after all but Elsa promised to teach her just in case the older girl gets sick so Anna won't burn down the whole building while trying to cook some soup. Anna will try to learn but stoves are evil or that is what the younger girl thinks anyway.

She places her phone on the table, still listening to music. Elsa doesn't mind this which makes Anna a bit relieved. Their mom will be on her case if she did half the things she did with Elsa at home. Correction, their mom will burn them alive if she finds out what they have been doing together. But they'll face that bridge when they get there.

Elsa places a bowl of some leftover rice porridge in front of her sister as she sits on the other side of the table with a bowl of her own. Anna looks down at her breakfast. It isn't really rice porridge per say. It's a foreign dish called "lugaw" that Anna knows because she used to travel a lot with her mom's line of work as a kid. They visited the Philippines one time and she remembered eating this. Elsa was asking what she can make with rice the other night and it popped up. They both looked up a recipe for it and Elsa was game to try something new. The older girl liked it.

"I'm going out today." Anna says looking at her sister as she picks up the spoon to start eating breakfast. The older girl perks up and tilts her head a bit in question. "Gonna go try that newly opened cafe at the end of the block. I was planning to do it for a while now but someone keeps distracting me." Anna pokes her sister's cheek lightly. Elsa smiles and turns slightly to kiss the finger poking her cheek. Anna's eyes widen and a blush creeps up her cheeks. She ducks down, trying to hide the blush.

Elsa giggles, standing up and walking towards the blushing girl. She leans down and gives Anna's head a kiss. "Too cute." The younger girl looks up and smiles. "I love you, Elsa."

Anna then focuses on the song playing on the earbud she has on. She hears Love You Out Loud by Rascal Flatts. Elsa made her listen to this after she asked the older girl to be her girlfriend. Elsa was blushing like crazy, saying that her music turns into country when she's feeling like that. She has listened to this song countless of times since she asked Elsa out. And that was… Today is Thursday and she asked Elsa out last Monday so roughly three days, turning to four days ago. But hearing this song now, it sounds so different.

The younger girl looks up and sees Elsa smiling softly at her. Anna feels her heart thudding loudly against her chest and as if something clicked inside of her, she says the words she said earlier. "I love you."

She smiles, laughing lightly. "I love you! God, Elsa, I love you!"

"I love you too, firefly." Elsa replies, giving the younger girl a hug. Anna shakes her head. "No, no! You don't understand! I love you! Words… How do I say this?"

Anna faintly hears the song ending and changing into another song but her mind is running so fast that she doesn't give this any mind. She loves Elsa. Yes, she knows that. She has said those words a lot of times for the past weeks since they've reunited but now, now she understands. She loves Elsa.

It's like, she has been seeing things with foggy glasses. Like everything that has happened for the past few days has been a blur, a dream. But now she realizes that it's not. Elsa is here and Elsa loves her. And she loves Elsa. She loves Elsa. She loves Elsa with all her heart. And yeah, that may give them a lot of problems in the future but for now she doesn't care.

"I love you."


End file.
